The present invention relates to real time usability feedback, and more specifically to real time usability feedback with sentiment analysis.
Collecting accurate usability data for software already present in the field is difficult with today's approaches. Conventionally, user experience feedback is collected during development of software and typically focuses on new functionality as the new functionality is easier to test for than existing functionality. Furthermore, testing or obtaining feedback regarding software functionality that has already been developed is time consuming and is not normally a priority. Most of the feedback regarding software functionality that has already been in the marketplace tracks the user experience through mouse movements.
Problems with functionality of software in user kiosks can cause delays. Furthermore, user interactions with touch screens or touch paradigms are difficult to track and receive user feedback from.